


Closer & Closer

by NewtonsApple



Category: Supernatural, The Closer
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/pseuds/NewtonsApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean investigate children who have been attacked by an entity that drinks their blood - The Lamia and this story is all about their investigation. Crossover with 'The Closer' (approximately set around season 4 & 5). They infiltrate themselves by pretending to be FBI agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer & Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a few years back under the pseudonym "Little_Miss_Sunshyne" and I thought I would post them on here as well. Previously posted on: http://samdean.archive.nu/index.php

Another town, another motel room, each is a clone of the one before. Dean emerged from the steamy bathroom clad only in a towel and Sam's bitch face. 

"What's the matter?" Sam asked his brother. Dean responded by stomping over to his bed, the one closest to the door. All the better for protecting his little brother, it'd always been that way. He grabbed his AC/DC shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. It caught on his still damp skin. 

"I can't believe we've gone three weeks without a case. I'm starting to go nuts here."  
  
Sam stifled a sigh and turned back to the computer. He'd been checking for supernatural cases for weeks. Either they're were going unreported or all the monsters had moved overseas.   
  
Dean dropped the towel and kicked it in the corner. Turning away from his brother he bent down to his bag and unpacked a pair of boxers. Sam's eyes strayed to his brother's sinewy back and watched as Dean's butt muscles flexed. 

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked as he turned to face his brother. Sam averted his eyes and blushed. Dean was so sexy, like a caged tiger.   
  
Fortunately Sam had averted his gaze in time and Dean walked over to Sam's laptop now wearing a light pair of khaki pants. Crisis averted for now, Sam scrolled down the current page he was looking at and exclaimed, "How did we miss this?!"

Sam beckoned his brother over to the laptop. "How did we miss this?"

"What? What did we miss?" Dean squinted at the bright white page and leaned his arm on his brother's shoulder. Sam whimpered as the heat of Dean's hand soaked through to his skin.

"Three kids went missing in the Hollywood Hills. Their parents came back from parties in the Valley to discover the babysitter dead and the kid gone." Sam muttered a few more sentences under his breath and stabbed a finger at the screen. "They just found the first kid. Look, drained of blood!"

The brothers' decided to pack up and move out. Over the years they'd handled hundreds of horrific cases but children... Well, that always hurt, they never got used to that. 

Chucking his and Sam's bag in the trunk Dean jumped into the driver's seat. He floored the Impala down a nondescript highway, bumping and skidding on the slick road. 

"Listen to this." Sam said with his laptop open in the passenger seat. "Reporter Ricardo Ramos goes into more detail than the other news stories. His report says that the child's body looked unharmed apart from the blood. Does that sound like a normal monster to you Dean?"

"What else does it say?" Dean asked, taking his eyes off the road. "Does it sound like anything we've encountered before?" 

"No. The victim, Paul Henry, found clothed but drained of blood. Doesn't say anything about bite marks so unlikely we're talking about vampires."

A muscled twitched in Dean's cheek and his eyes screwed up with hate. While he could never see himself in a fatherhood role, he detested any cases involving dead kids.   
  
"We are going to torture this sick son of a bitch when we find it! Death is too good for it," Dean spat with venom.  
  
"I agree. So, who are we going in as this time? FBI? CIA? Reporters?" asked Sam.  
"Not sure. We'll have to see who’s investigating the case first and then decide from there."

"This Ramos guy sure seems to know a lot about the case. Maybe he works for the cops? Anyway, it seems that Major Crimes are investigating this one. Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson's in charge." 

Chapter Two:

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson wiped a shaky hand over her forehead. There was a lull in the office that had everyone quiet, not like her squad at all. She turned back to the murder board and summarised the facts so far. 

"Lieutenant Flynn, have we heard back from the coroner yet? No? Please go down there and see what the hold up is! Buzz, let's take a look at the crowd footage, see if there's anyone who doesn't belong, thank you." Her southern accent was never more pronounced than when she got flustered or angry. Both of which seemed to happen more on cases like this. 

"Lieutenant Tao? Have we got the wire taps in place on the other two families in case we get a ransom demand? Yes? Good, that's one less thing dancin' round in my brain to worry about."

"Sergeant Gabriel?" she called over her shoulder and grabbed her oversized black purse. "You and Lieutenant Provenza come with me. We'll interview the missing kids' families again. See if we missed anything the first time around."

Chief Pope stood in the doorway and Brenda almost barrelled into him. "What now Will? I don't have time, we gotta interview the families again..." Her voice tapered off at the look on her boss's face. "What? What is it?"  
  
"They just found the second kid." Pope said in a monotone. "Drained of blood like the first. The paparazzi are all over this, we need to take control of this right now!"

Brenda swallowed down the bile in her throat. "I know Will, now more than ever, it's important to interview the families again. Which child?"  
  
"Katie Ashland. She was four years old Brenda! I don't need to tell you that time is of the essence. We need to catch this guy now!"  
  
Provenza raised his eyebrows at Gabriel. This case was horrible, they all had kids or nieces or nephews. They hated anything involving kids. Provenza thought he'd never get used to it and the day he did, he was retiring. 

Unlike most of the cases Major Crimes investigated, this was something new to everyone. Children drained of blood? What the hell did all this mean? Was it part of a sacrificial cult or something more evil and dark? 

Brenda looked around at her squad. Pope was right; she had to take back control. She didn't want to waste time floundering when kids’ lives were at stake. It was time to call in some experts. 

But who though? She thought about calling her fiancé Fritz to see if the FBI could send a profile their way. 

 

Chapter Three:

Dean stretched his aching back against the Impala's side. Grabbing his duffle bag he strode over to the motel office window. 

"Got any vacancies?" he asked the kid manning the window. 

The kid shrugged and snapped his gum like he could care less. Dean started to get impatient and slapped his hand on the counter. 

"Hey!"

"Single or double?" he asked with a grin. "That your boyfriend?"

Dean's mouth gaped open. "That's my brother!"

Digging in his back pocket for his wallet he slapped some money in the kid's hand and went back to the car. 

"Must be some kinda convention in town." he said to Sam with a sick smile on his face. "Only had one single or a double left. I chose the double."

Sleeping next to Dean all night sounded like heaven to Sam. Not that his brother had any idea of his less than fraternal feelings. He groaned. "If we must, it's so hot though."

Dean laughed. "You could always sleep on the floor if you're that bothered."

Unpacking their bags in the motel, the brothers head to a diner down the road. Chicken salad for Sam and a greasy burger for Dean later, they headed to a bar. 

"The Welcome Inn? Jesus, who names these places?" Dean asked with a growl. 

Sam nudged his brother and pointed over to a table at the back of the room. "Look, guys in suits. Feds?"

Dean shrugged and ordered two beers at the bar. "Could be. We'll sit close and listen."

Pretending to read the paper, Dean listened to the guys' conversation. He caught a few words here and there, one was definitely 'drained'. 

Sam started to say something and Dean put his hand on his arm to stop him. "Ssh, listen."

The dark haired guy nudged his partner. "Hey Brad, wonder what this Deputy Chief's like? She's got a bad reputation according to narcotics. Bit of a spitfire by all accounts."

"Shut up Luke. You want everyone to hear our business? How the hell did you even pass the FBI exam? You can't keep your trap shut for a second!"  
  
The brothers' chuckled to themselves. It was like watching a bad sitcom. Were these guys for real? He wondered how both of them had passed the FBI exam.

"Hope we can come up with a good profile to impress this Hollywood lot." Luke said, draining his beer.   
  
Brad shook his head slowly and looked like he wanted to smack Luke round the head. "Idiot." he muttered. 

"Remember that witch we axed in Arizona? Her grimoire had a spell to leave someone in a stupor for days. They forget who they are; we could use that to take their place." Dean said, turning his liquid green eyes to his brother. 

Sam swallowed hard and blushed. His brother's eyes kept him awake at night. 

Sam watched as Dean smothered the beer bottle with luscious lips. He pressed a palm down on his dick which was starting to take an interest. 

"As much as I hate witches, that sounds like a plan." Sam said in a strangled voice. He'd uploaded the grimoire onto his laptop and located the spell. 

Dean got up and walked over to Brad and Luke's table to distract them while Sam chanted the spell. 

"You guys wanna play pool or somethin'?" Dean said and then stumbled as if he was drunk. He almost landed in Brad's lap. Sam's eyes flashed in jealousy before he remembered this wasn't real. Dean was just distracting them so Sam could work the spell.  

He followed his brother over to their table and said five quick Latin words. He sprinkled some yellow powder over the Feds' heads and watched as their eyes became glazed. 

Sam and Dean sat down and grabbed the FBI badges from their marks. On the way back to the motel the boys stopped and took photos of themselves for the badges. Using his pocket knife, Dean removed the photos and replaced them with their own. 

Sam looked up the address of Major Crimes. 

"Parker Centre, downtown LA." Sam said. Opening the trunk he grabbed two identical black suits and handed one to Dean. The black suit, white shirt and black tie only accentuated his brother's muscles. Sam put his gigantic hands in front of his crotch. "Have to pee. Be right back."

Dean threw his hands up. "For a huge guy you have a bladder the size of a gnat. You only just went at the bar! Hurry up Sam."

They flashed their badges to the security guard at the gate and made their way up to meet Chief Johnson. Signing in at reception, the petite blonde on the desk making eyes at Dean made Sam want to smack her one, Dean was _his_. He restrained himself and followed Dean to the elevator to the third floor.

Chapter Four:

Brenda and the rest of the squad sat in silence trying to force themselves to eat. Even the lure of sugar couldn't tempt the Chief, Tao had tried everything. He couldn't blame her though, they all felt awful. 

A loud knock at the door of the squad room made everyone jump. Two men in suits stood there flashing FBI badges. Brenda gave a small smile, realising that these were the profilers' sent to assist their case. Making an exception to share information with the FBI, she welcomed the two guys inside.   
  
"Hi, I'm Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and you are?" she said extending a hand to the handsome blond man. He was gorgeous and she couldn't help staring. Never mind that she was an engaged woman, she couldn't help it. 

Sam's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. Dean would recognise that expression as his bitch face, if he was looking at his brother. He wasn't though, he was too busy staring into the southern lady's eyes. Okay, she was pretty and all but Dean should be looking at Sam. 

Taking a step in front of his brother, Sam extended a hand to the Chief and nodded at everyone else. Tao waved the boys over to two empty chairs and caught them up on the case so far. 

The children's tiny bodies would've caused even the most hardened person to tears. They lay like marble statues on the morgue gurneys. They looked so small and helpless that Dean clenched his teeth at the sight.

"We'll look over the case notes and give you a profile in an hour or so." Dean told the team. Tao gathered all their notes and handed them over. 

Detective Irene Daniels popped her head round the door. "Hey Chief, do you need me?" she said, warm brown eyes fixed on Dean. 

Sam gritted his teeth. Can jealousy cause ulcers? He was starting to get one. 

Detective Daniels handed Brenda the coroner's report and made a hasty exit. Since her promotion, she hardly worked with Major Crimes anymore. Doctor Morales had stopped her on the stairs and asked her to take the report upstairs. 

Sam and Dean skimmed the notes and photos collected and took notes. Not actually being profiles was a bit of a hinderance, still they could uphold the charade for awhile. Closer examination of the photos proved they weren't looking for a vampire. No bite marks on their necks. 

Now came the hard part. They had to look and act like professional profilers without giving the game away. It wasn't like they could collaborate with the police. Dean planned to cut the monster's head off and the police wanted to arrest it. They had different agendas.   
  
An hour later, Sam gave Brenda the profile of a white male between the ages of thirty to fifty. Organised due to no DNA evidence left on the bodies and he knew how to get away with it. 

"He'd also look non-threatening." Dean said to Brenda. "The babysitter's all opened the door, no signs of forced entry."

Brenda frowned and lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose. "We gathered that. How do you think he got the kids out without anyone hearin'?"

"We need to check in with our boss." Dean told Brenda. "We'll be back in a few hours." 

They went back to the motel armed with more information and more questions. Sam searched the web for drained blood and children and sifted through a few pages he hadn't seen before. 

One of the pages that Sam found mentioned an entity called a Lamia. 

"Lamias are Greek and Roman succubi-vampires." Sam read out loud. "It steals children and sucks their blood until they are completely drained. Unlike vampires, the Lamia drains its victim's blood by making a small hole in the back of the neck."

Dean stared at his brother in concern. "Why's your face all red?"

"There's more. Reported as bisexual, Lamias have sex with both male and female partners. Once intercourse has taken place, the Lamia then has the ability to shape shift into that person."

Dean grimaced and sat on the bed. "That doesn't apply in this case. The kids weren't molested, maybe it only applies to adult victims? Sucks about the identity thing, we don't know who it looks like."  
  
Sam's mind revved into overdrive, supplying a vision of an unconscious, naked Dean. Spread out on the bed, the Lamia undressing him. Then the vision changed into Sam undressing his brother. Planting kisses on his lips, his chest...

Sam slapped the side of his head making his brother stare at him in confusion. Sam would never touch Dean without his consent. He wouldn't, right?

Sam cleared his throat. "There's another article here. Davis Pendragon told of a monster called a Lamia. This was years ago, in the late nineteenth century. Landed him in the sanatorium, poor guy." 

The news articule ridiculed Davis' story but did include everything he said. Davis had gone on record to say that a person could detect a Lamia by taking a photo of it. Its eyes would be white with no pupil. 

"Sounds good." Dean said. "Except for the fact that I bet we'll need an old camera. The new digital ones won't work. It's to do with the silver emulsion."

"You're right." Sam mused. "The only way to get that same effect now would be to take an x-ray of it. Don't have a spare x-ray machine do ya?"

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sure! Oh wait, it's in my other pants."

"Shut up Dean. Still, at least we can tell the squad about it. It'll look like a human, not a monster."

"We've got we needed from them, we don't need to go back. We'll just do our own thing."

"Don't you think if we don't show our faces they might get a little suspicious?"

"And that's our problem how?"

"Crime scenes for one. We've got them under our spell, let's use it while we can."

Sam doesn't know why he's pushing this so much. Dean's right and Sam definitely doesn't like everyone fawning over his brother.

  
"Fine. Whatever dude. Any clues on how to kill this Lamia? Wooden bullets? Silver? Anything?"

"Nope, sorry. I'm gonna go to the library, you wanna stay here?" Sam asked, changing out of the FBI suit into jeans and a shirt.   
  
"Gonna stay here, watch some porn movies, drink a beer. Have fun at the library..." Dean teased his brother. Sam was such a nerd sometimes. Why did he spend so much time in the library? That wasn't where the girls were. 

Two blocks down from the motel, Sam stopped at a musty looking bookshop and went in. He asked the owner if he had an occult section and the old man's eyes lit up. Surprised but happy, he followed the guy deeper into the stacks.   
  
The old guy stopped in the darkest part of the store. "Call me Ken." he said and sneezed. "Dusty, sorry. I don't often get a chance to show off my collection. What're you looking for?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't have heard of it." Sam said. 

"Try me, I'm sure I can help." Ken said with a grin. 

"A Lamia."

Ken's face went from shocked to disapproving. "Is this some kind of joke? Done some research on my family tree have you?"

"Uh, no?" Sam's eyebrow quirked in surprise but he kept his expression blank. "What do you mean? I just this second met you, how would I know anything about your family?"

  
Ken pursed his lips and walked back to the front of the shop. He locked the door and turned the sign around to closed. Sam was a bit worried, Ken could be the Lamia and he was here all alone. Clenching his fists, Sam poised himself to fight.   
  
Ken led Sam into a small kitchen at the back of the shop and put the kettle on. "Well, I guess you have no idea what I'm talking about. My grandfather was under the impression that he found one. A Lamia. Told the world about it and they committed him to the local asylum."  
  
Sam's brain clicked. "Ah, I see. Your grandfather being Davis Pendragon?"

"I thought you said you didn't know about all that?" Ken said with a growl. 

"I was researching into a case my brother and I are working on. I stumbled across your grandfather's name and the article he wrote. I came here to see if you had any information on how to kill them, I swear. Your grandfather was talking about black and white camera film. Something about their eyes reacting to the silver? Since I don't have access to one of those, I thought I might find some other way to kill them."

Ken tapped his chin with his finger and looked up at Sam. "You know, I wouldn't offer this to anyone else but I still have my grandfather's camera. The same one he used to take a picture of this thing. You can have it if you like, as long as you come back and tell me what happened. Anything that would give me proof that my grandfather wasn't crazy would be good."

Sam thanked Ken for the camera and set off back to the motel. He unlocked the door and threw the camera on the bed. Hearing the shower running, he stood in front of the bathroom door. A groan followed by the squeak of a wet hand sliding down a tiled wall. Sam could hear Dean pleasuring himself in the shower and he felt faint. His own cock started to take interest as his brain went into overdrive once more.   
  
Ten minutes later Dean emerged to find Sam snoring on the bed. He sounded funny, maybe he was getting sick? It didn't sound natural at all. 

"Hey, wake up Sammy, we've gotta go back to Parker Centre."

They drove the Impala back and took the elevator to the third floor. The office was half empty, only Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza were there.

"Hey Brad, Luke." Flynn said. "The others are at the latest crime scene. They found the third kid up in the hills where they found the first two. Poor kid, drained like all the others." 

All four grimaced and ground their teeth in anger. 

"Hey Brad, why don't you and Luke go down there? Get a look first hand?" Provenza said. 

The boys nodded, though neither of them actually wanted to. The photos were bad enough. Still, for better or worse, the squad thought them FBI agents. They had to or risk blowing their cover. 

"I'd rather poke a machete in my eye than go to the scene." Dean said. He turned the radio up to ear blasting level, it was his favourite song. Back in Black by AC/DC. 

Sam input the address into the GPS on his phone and perched it on the dashboard. Ten minutes later they arrived to find the area swarming with cops. The coroner's van was in the centre of the field and the media stayed behind the crime scene tape. 

The civilian guy, Buzz, recorded the crowd. The cops did this in case any suspects turned up to admire their handiwork. The boys made their way over to the chief. 

"Hey guys, I was wonderin' where you got to." Brenda said. She tried hard not to stare at Dean's chiselled chest under his tight t-shirt.   
  
"Sorry about that." Sam said. "We might have some new info. We checked other crimes on our databases and there was one other hit. This victim wasn't a kid though. The file said the blood was drained via a small hole in the back of the neck."

Brenda looked thoughtful as she bent over ten year old Vanessa Hartley's neck. Requesting help from Gabriel she turned the little girl over. Once the body was on its side, Brenda found the tiny hole, so small it was almost a pinprick. She and Gabriel laid the little girl on her back again. She had to swallow nausea before standing upright. 

Eyes glittering with unshed tears and barely subdued rage, Brenda nodded. "A hole, just like you said. I don't know about you two but I could do with a drink. Pity we're on the clock so I can only offer coffee."

They followed Brenda to her car, each taking sips of coffee from the thermos lid. Sam went after Dean and imagined he could taste his brother on the cup. He stared at Dean's crotch and then at the ground. Dean's pants were a little tight on him and Sam could see the length of his cock to the left of the fly. He swallowed hard and raised his eyes back to the others. 

Brenda quirked an eyebrow at Sam and smirked. Sam went red for what seemed the hundredth time that day and looked away. 

Sam and Dean followed the others back to the office. Discussing the latest case took hours and by the time they got back it was eleven. 

"I don't know about you but I'm shattered." Dean said with a yawn. He stripped off his jeans and t-shirt and got under the covers. He was asleep before his head touched the pillow. Sam lay in the darkness listening to his brother's snores. He turned over, knocking Dean's arm with his shoulder. 

Dean, usually a light sleeper, hardly stirred. Sam mustered up his courage and ghosted his fingers down the side of Dean's stubbled cheek. His eyelashes fluttered but he didn't wake up. Sam snored on purpose and rolled over on Dean. He threw one arm over Dean's chest and his leg over his brother's thighs. 

  
Keeping his eyes shut tight, Sam grunted and shifted as if to get comfortable. Still half asleep, Dean tried to move Sam off him. He wasn't the most touchy-feely person at the best of times and the motel room was hot. Still, he loved his brother and didn't want to wake him. A few minutes later he drifted back off to sleep. 

Both of their phones rang in the middle of the night and they jumped awake. Sam had left his phone on the edge of the bed almost manhandled Dean reaching for it. Dean's protest huffed out of his mouth at this uncalled for treatment so early in the morning. 

Brenda and Provenza respectively told Sam and Dean there had been another abduction. As well as another small child missing, this time the suspect had murdered the father too. 

Dean pushed past Sam into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. Sam pushed back coming into contact with Dean's morning wood. Dean looked down in embarrassment, noticing his boxers had a wet spot. He blushed and let Sam go first into the small cramped room. 

Sam peed and started the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. Dean stumbled back into the room. 

"Sorry Sam, I have to pee, otherwise I'd wait for you to finish."

Sam muttered something Dean couldn't hear but Dean guess it was okay. They were brothers after all, they'd grown up with each other. He released his cock from his boxers and groaned as his bladder emptied. 

Sam peeped out from behind the shower curtain hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother's dick. Dean turned around tucking himself back in and Sam managed not to blush. 

"Hand me my toothbrush would ya?" he muttered to Dean.   
  
Dean handed it over, catching a glimpse of his brother's hard pecs through the curtain. Half an hour later they were ready to leave. Something had changed between them but Dean couldn't put his finger on what. There was tension in the air where there hadn't been before. He didn't like it. 

They met the squad at the crime scene this time. They flashed their badges and joined Brenda in the living room. 

The coroner, Doctor Morales, stood up from his crouched position. A dark haired man in his early thirties lay on the ground. 

Morales sighed. "This is a change from previous scenes. The father had anal sex before he died. I can't tell whether it was consensual or not. Was he married?"

Brenda looked shocked at this information and Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. The Lamia had sex with its victims before killing them. Sam guessed the father had not consented but had no way of telling Brenda how he knew that. He also guessed the Lamia now looked like the father. At least now they had something to go on. 

Watching as the lab techs collected the evidence, Sam, Dean and the rest of the squad went back to the office. Dean alleged that the man must've had some connection to the family, why did he choose this guy? Was it random? No signs of a struggle... He suggested this to Brenda and she nodded. 

Major Crimes had set up a tip line when the first child got kidnapped. A call had come in from a neighbour of the missing girl. The woman said that someone resembling Kelly's father took the girl from the house. 

Brenda, knowing the father was already dead by that point, asked for a background check. Maybe the guy had a brother or other family member with a resemblance. Martin Lewis, the father, was a twin. They hadn't grown up together though and there was no death certificate on the brother. 

"That works out well." Dean said to Sam's ear. Sam shivered as his brother's minty breath tickled his cheek. He resisted the urge to turn his face and kiss his brother's mouth. Not here, god, not here Sam!

"Yeah." Sam said in a strangled voice. "A twin is easier to swallow than a shapeshifter."

Flynn called the neighbour back asking for more information or details. 

"Hey Chief, her name's Margaret Olsen. She told me the guy who looked like Martin Lewis dragged Kelly toward a gold Lexus. Margaret had the window open and heard the kid's screams. Lucky she was home, the other neighbours weren't home."

"I'll pin the GPS." Tao said leaning over his keyboard and tapping a few keys. "No luck Chief, it's switched off."

Brenda frowned and Provenza jumped in. "It's a Lexus, it'll have a lo-jack thing. Report it stolen, we'll find it that way."

The alarm company wouldn't switch the device on without proof of theft. Brenda almost exploded at this but managed to get a judge to give her a subpoena. She tapped her foot impatiently as the car company rep finally located the car. 

"Mulholland Drive. It's parked. C'mon y'all, let's move." Brenda shouted to the squad. She was out the door before they could blink. Sam and Dean followed in the Impala. 

By the time they arrived at the park, Brenda was already ordering the swat team around. The gold lexus was just sitting empty in the park with all the doors open. Sam and Dean followed Provenza, Brenda and Gabriel into the park, guns drawn.   
  
A hundred yards into the woods, Brenda stopped. "LAPD! Stop, do not move. Hands in the air, get down on your knees!"  
The suspect stood stock still as if frozen. Beneath him the small form of Kelly Lewis, lay on the grass. 

Brenda's eyes widened in shock. If she hadn't seen Lewis's body with her own eyes, she'd have thought it was him.   
  
Four LAPD officers launched themselves at the suspect while Flynn raced over to the little girl. He checked her pulse, still there, weak and thready, but definitely still there. He snatched her up in his arms and ran back to the rest of the squad.   
  
Brenda grabbed the child from his arms and cuddled her as she sobbed for her daddy.

Back at Parker Center, Provenza and Tao were looking after Kelly. Now armed with a soft blanket and a juice box, she was all smiles. Brenda checked, no pinprick hole on the back of the child's neck. 

"I've called social services until her aunt gets here." Brenda said, turning round to hide her teary eyes. 

Questioning kids was hard enough at the best of times and Kelly was only three. They had to make the questions simple enough for her to understand. Brenda smiled, despite her ordeal, she was a chatty little girl. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" Brenda asked the little girl. Kelly's lip trembled and tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Daddy fell over and he wouldn't move!" she sobbed. Brenda patted her tiny golden head and sniffed back tears of her own. "I hid my eyes. I heard shouting. Daddy stood up but Daddy on the floor too..."

Brenda frowned and moved away from Kelly. "So the brother killed her father. That's the only explanation I can think of. She didn't say uncle though, maybe she didn't know him?"   
  
Sam and Dean exchanged glances over the top of Brenda's head. Sam knew what Kelly meant. The whole twin thing was a huge coincidence. She meant her dad fell, and then the Lamia shape shifted into Lewis himself. She was too little to describe what actually happened. Hell, most adults would have trouble.   
  
Brenda put the twin into an interview room and invited Sam and Dean to watch from the electronics room. 

Brenda read the man his rights and asked if he understood them.

"Do you want a lawyer?"

The suspect shook his head, just stared at her like he was devouring her soul. She shivered and Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. "You okay?" he mouthed. 

She nodded. "What is your name? Who are you? Is Martin the only person you've murdered? What were you planning to do to Kelly?"

The suspect's eyes were blank but he smirked. "I have killed many. I have taken many. I am seven thousand years old. I have taken my fill of many small ones."

In the electronics room, Provenza rolled his eyes. "Wonderful, he's setting himself up for an insanity defense."  
  
Brenda pursed her lips and leant forward. "Who are you? Why did you take the children?"

"I am as old as time. I drink my fill from the small ones. It satisfies my hunger until I have to take more."

"Why did you kill Martin Lewis? Did you rape him?" Brenda shouted, thumping her fist on the table. The suspect didn't even blink.   
  
"I killed this man to take his body. I have no form of my own. I took his body like I took his life. Without desire, without feeling, only for survival."

"If I have my way, your survival won't be for much longer. I take it you're going for an insanity defence. Drinking blood? Like some kind of vampire or satanic cult?"

"The first of my kind bred with a vampire. My race has to take blood for survival. Childrens' blood tastes sweeter and is more satisfying than adult humans. You cannot keep me, cannot catch me. I am leaving now."

"You're not goin' anywhere! In case it escaped your notice, you're handcuffed to the table. So unless you're a figment of our imaginations, you can't disappear."   
  
The suspect's eyes flashed. He muttered something in a language Brenda couldn't understand and slumped on the table.

"Jesus!" Sergeant Gabriel pressed his fingers to the suspect's wrist. "No pulse! Buzz, call the paramedics!" 

"He's gone. Dead." Brenda said dully when she walked back into electronics. "Can't punish a dead guy." She took a deep breath and tipped her head back. She needed chocolate in the worst way, it was the only thing that calmed her. 

Dean stepped outside dragging Sam with him. "I thought the only way it could get out of a body was to have another to dive into?"

Sam shrugged. "Might have to go back to that book store. See if the old guy's got any more information. We need to find out how to kill it, we're so close." 

Sam and Dean got back in the Impala and headed toward the motel. "It's just there." Sam said, pointing to the shop. 

Sam opened the door and called out for Ken. Getting no answer he made his way to the small kitchen and found Ken asleep on the table. Sam shook the old man's arm to wake him and Ken jumped awake with a fright.

"Oh, hey Sam. Back again, who's this?" 

"This is my brother Dean. We're getting real close to catching this Lamia creature. Wondered if you found out in regards to how to kill it?"

"Maybe. I was going through my grandfather's papers last night. Found something that might interest you. He seemed to think that as the silver emulsion in the film exposed it, silver might be the way to go. Who knows if it'd work though right, haven't been able to test my theory." Ken says with a wheezy laugh.   
  
Sam smiled at Ken. "Can I have a look at the papers? I want to see how it jumps from body to body. I thought it shapeshifted into its victim but then had to jump into another? Someone close by, I mean, I don't know."  
  
  
"I do remember reading something about that. It can sustain itself without a body for a short period of time. Then it needs to enter another body via sex to last for any length of time. The Lamia is actually a female spirit according to Grandfather. Not like it discriminates who it copulates with though. I did find an incantation to stop it escaping the current body it's in. Let me get it."

Thanking Ken for the incantation the boys stopped to buy herbs needed for the spell. Driving back to Parker Center, they were both lost in their own thoughts. A petite blonde girl stopped them at reception and ogled Dean, much to Sam's disgust. Dean didn't seem to mind, just flashed her his famous Dean grin. She leaned over the desk in an almost predatory way. She seemed a lot less shy than before. 

Her bubbly voice sounded a little monotonous and Sam took out the camera and snapped a shot of her. She hissed at the boys and tried to run but Dean grabbed her and held her tight. 

Sam leaned over the reception desk and saw a pair of high heeled feet sticking out. He walked around and pulled the real receptionist's body out. They definitely had the Lamia in their grasp now.   
  
She struggled as Dean frogmarched her from the building and bundled her into the back seat. Back at the motel, they gagged the Lamia and tied her hands behind her back. Even restrained she stared at Dean like he was lunch and he looked away. He liked outgoing women but this was pushing the bar. 

Sam removed the gag and asked questions about her and her kind. Sam waved the pure silver letter opener he'd snagged from Ken in her face. He scratched it down her cheek and she hissed as smoke rose from her skin. 

Dean distracted her with random questions while Sam made the potion for the spell. They needed to stop her leaving her current form without her being aware of what they were doing. 

Dean asked her how she chose the people she had sex with and why she switched sexes. 

"For someone who's been around for as long as I've been, the sex doesn't matter. I sometimes choose based on what they look like but that's not the only reason. Proximity is another. I can't maintain a form without a body."

  
The more the Lamia talked, the more nervous Dean felt being this close to her.  Left alone for a brief moment, she tried to escape the receptionist's body.   
  
Realising what the boys had done, the Lamia screamed in frustration but she was not without power. She used her own brute strength to untie her hands and launched herself on Dean. He yelped at the unexpected attack bringing Sam running. 

"Get off of him!" Sam yelled. The Lamia was sitting on Dean's chest crushing his lungs. Sam pulled her backwards but she fought back, landing hard on Dean's crotch. 

Dean groaned in pain and tried to push her off but she was too strong. She threw Sam across the room and he hit the wall hard. Dean growled and scratched her face, going for her eyes. 

Sam grabbed the letter opener from the table and ran back over to his brother. The Lamia was gyrating on his brother's crotch now. Dean's face was bright red at this new humiliation and in front of Sam was the worst. 

Sam managed to yank her off Dean and punched and kicked the Lamia. She gave it her all and scratched him with long, sharp fingernails. Sam pressed her against the wall and impaled her heart with the letter opener. Foamy blood leaked out of her mouth but she wasn't quite dead. 

"I may die but I've left your brother with a gift!" she screamed in Sam's face. "He will have to do something against his nature to survive it!" Her body slumped down the wall and she died still laughing.   
  
Panting, Sam crawled over to his brother's still form, the Lamia's taunts still ringing in his ears. Dean's face was bright red and his green eyes were shiny with unshed tears. 

"What Dean? Where does it hurt, tell me!" Sam begged. He alternated patting his brother's shoulder and cupping his cheek to soothe him. Dean curled up into a ball so Sam rubbed his back. Sam fought to stretch out his brother's legs but Dean fought him off. 

"I'm okay, I'm fine, leave me alone Sam!"

Scrambling off the floor he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. His dick hurt so bad he thought the Lamia must've cut it off. Locking the door to the bathroom he eased his jeans down his legs. He shoved his boxers down and took a look at his dick. It was purple and distended and felt like the worst pain in the world. 

She'd done something to him, maimed or something. Must've been when she sat on his lap before. What the hell did he do now? 

Sam knocked on the bathroom door. "Dean! Let me in!"

Dean would rather die than let Sam see him like this. He yanked his boxers and jeans back up and unlocked the door. 

Sam took one look at his face and yanked him by the arm to the bed. "Let me have a look."

"Um, no way!"

Sam frowned. "I'm a guy too you know, I have seen a dick other than mine before." 

Dean snorted. "Something you'd like to tell me? Besides, you haven't seen mine and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Dean..." Sam's voice is soft and Dean knows he's two seconds away from giving in. 

"Fine, don't blame me if you have nightmares." Dean looked away from Sam's eyes and lay down on the bed. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. One of the buttons scraped Dean's sore cock and he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Sam helped him remove his clothes and lifted Dean's shirt away. Ouch. Dicks weren't meant to look like that, purple and raw. He winced and Dean's bottom lip trembled. 

"What's the verdict Doc?" Dean tried to joke. He always used humour when he felt embarrassed. Sam was a lot more serious than he was. 

Sam's thoughts were all over the place. What had the Lamia meant? An unnatural act? Soaking a towel in cold water Sam laid it over Dean's dick. The cold hurt but numbed it after a few seconds. 

"Maybe we should go to the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Can't you just look it up on your magic computer? I don't want anyone else seeing me like this!"

"More cold water." Dean told his brother. "Maybe some ice too okay?"

Sam ran outside to the ice machine and filled the small bucket with ice. He wrapped some inside the wet towel and laid it back over Dean. 

"Better?"

"No. It fucking hurts Sam!" 

Sam leaned over and tucked a pillow under Dean's head. The Lamia cursed dean, she must've done. Unless she had poison up her skirt when she sat on Dean. What kind of unnatural act? They'd both killed people, human and monsters. There wasn't a lot they shied away from. 

  
"She was talking about sex..." Sam said out loud. 

Dean jumped. "What? Who was?"

"The Lamia of course. She was a sex spirit after all. Didn't you hear what she said as she died? She said you had to perform an unnatural act."

"Sex isn't unnatural. I've slept with more girls than you have Sam."

"This isn't a competition Dean."

"What would you consider an unnatural act?"

"Ironing?" Dean said with a grin. "Gardening?"

Sam ignored his brother's joking around and thought harder. What would Dean consider unnatural? Trying to see the world through Dean's eyes was a definite shift in perspective. Sex with guys, Dean would consider that unnatural. 

Guilty of loving his brother in the wrong way, Sam didn't consider homosexual sex wrong at all. Dean loved women, he'd never have sex with a guy, Sam was sure. 

Sam looked down at his brother's face. Dean's eyes looked glazed and he still gripped the cold towel hard. Sam put another few chunks of ice inside, ogling his brother's junk as he did so. It wasn't fair of him of course; Dean had no choice in the matter. 

Then it hit him. What could be more unnatural than two brothers having sex? The idea of a stranger taking Dean's anal virginity wasn't something he could stand.  Dean would never go for it though. The idea of introducing his heterosexual brother to gay sex made Sam blush. Of course Dean would baulk at the idea. Maybe Sam should get him drunk?

 

Deputy Chief Johnson was going crazy. The perp was dead and Brenda was still trying to fathom she hadn't closed her case. She was still trying to explain the flash in the suspect's eyes before he died. Everything she considered was too far out of left field. 

Ten minutes later, two men entered the squad room. They wore crumpled black suits and looked shell shocked. 

"Yes? Can I help you gentlemen?" Brenda asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Hi, I think we might be late... I'm Brad Matthews and this is Luke Simmons. We're the profilers but I think we got robbed and someone stole our badges..."

Brenda exchanged a glance with Provenza. Who are these guys? Imposters? They got out their driver's licenses to prove who they were and Brenda shook with rage. If these were the profilers, who were the other two?

Getting her phone out of her bag, Brenda called first 'Brad' and then 'Luke's' phones. No reply, only voice mail. She stormed across the room and all but stamped her foot in anger. 

Sam heard their phones ring but was much too concerned about Dean to answer it. His brother's face was pale as he tried to fight the pain. Sam had thought about the situation and decided to explain to Dean. What was the best way to handle it? Should Sam bottom or Dean? Since Dean was the recipiant of the curse maybe Dean should? He wouldn't mind Dean having sex with him but it might not work. 

Dean's mouth dropped open. "You're joking right? We have to do what? I won't be free of pain ever again unless you put your dick up my ass?"

Dean was like a wounded bull at the mere thought of gay sex with his little brother. "Check online. There must be another way, please Sam."

He knew there wasn't but he did as his brother asked. "Nothing. Sorry Dean."

"What did she say exactly? Like tell me word for word."

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "She said an unnatural act. That's it, that's all I know."

"That's pretty unnatural, you're right about that." 

"I have thought this through you know. I ran through everything that you would consider an unnatural act and that's all I came up with."

"What about ironing?"

"Dean..." Sam said in that soft voice Dean was starting to hate. 

"Okay, well I guess I understand how you got to this conclusion but how come I'm the bottom guy? I haven't studied your naked body by any means but you're gigantic... I can only imagine what you've got down there!" Dean said in a strangled voice, staring at his brother's pants. 

"I don't mind you having sex with me but I was thinking what if it didn't work? You're the one the damn Lamia cursed after all!"

Dean smirked. "You know me so well. Who wouldn't be traumatised by having to have sex with his brother against his will?"

  
Sam took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Well, me actually."

Dean stared open mouthed. "What? You mean you've actually considered this before now?"

Comprehension dawned as he finally realised the cause of the tension between them both. Sam was in love with him!  
  
"Oh." 

"Yeah, oh." Sam said with a grin. Now that it was out he felt like a huge weight had been lifted. "I hope you don't hate me Dean. I do love you like a brother too. It's just that I've been in love with you, for a few years, ever since we've been on the road..."

Sam waited for Dean to punch him in the face. When no movement occured he chanced a look at his brother. Dean didn't look disgusted, just a little confused. 

"In love with me?"

"Yeah." Sam cleared his throat and checked his phone. He was having trouble looking into Dean's green eyes right now. He listened to the message but had to hold the phone away from his ear. 

"What the hell were you two playing at? Impersonating FBI agents? Crashing a crime scene? Who the hell are you two?" Chief Johnson's accent was so pronounced Sam had trouble making out the words. He got the sense of it though. 

"I think it might be time to hit the road. We've done what we came here to do. Better get out of town before the deputy chief arrests us!"

  
Dean nodded. He couldn't bare the thought of putting his jeans back on so Sam handed him a pair of loose track pants. Sam packed their gear while Dean rested on the bed. 

"We'll travel to the next town and stay there. She'll expect us to go further than the next town, she might put up road blocks."

"I taught you well Sammy boy." Dean said with a grin. "We'll move on in a week or so when it's died down."

Dean felt every bump as Sam drove and clutched the icy towel to his crotch. His face was white with pain and his green eyes had dark circles under them. Two hours later, Sam pulled into a small motel parking lot leaving Dean in the car. 

He paid for a king, even though the manager told him they had plenty of rooms available. When he got back to the car, Sam told Dean they only had a king left. He felt a little bad about it but he wanted Dean close to him. Especially considering what they had to do to break the curse. 

  
Sam got both bags out of the trunk and unlocked the motel door. He dumped them on the bed and went back to the car to help Dean. His brother's bow legs looked wider than ever. He looked like he was wearing a huge diaper between his legs. Sam held back a snigger and Dean glared at him. 

Sam and Dean laid on the huge kingsize bed and Sam turned to his brother. "Have you thought about how we're going to get rid of your little problem?"

"I need a bottle of whiskey." Dean said, grunting. 

Sam leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled out a bottle from Dean's stash. He passed it to Dean not bothering with a glass. He didn't need it. 

Dean tipped the bottle back and swallowed the amber liquid, throat bobbing as he drank. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. 

"Stop." Sam said. He took the bottle from Dean and crushed a sedative into the rest of the liquid. "You drink a lot, you need something else."

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Is this what you do to all your dates?"

"Bastard." Sam punched Dean's arm. "No, I don't drug my dates. I mean, look at me. Do you think I need to drug people to sleep with me?"

"No." Dean said, blushing. 

Dean's head started to swim. He wasn't sure if it was the whiskey itself or the combined effect of the sedatives. He felt like he was floating on a soft bouncy cloud. It was kinda nice. Even his dick didn't hurt as much as it was. 

"We better get started." Sam crooned to his brother. "Before you sober up and change your mind."

Dean took his own t-shirt off and let Sam take his pants off. As the cool air of the room hit his dick he groaned. 

Dean felt as nervous as a virgin on a first date. Sick and giggly too. As Sam stroked his chest he froze and pushed his brother's hand away. 

"I can't Sam, I just can't." The idea was scary enough but the reality? He couldn't do it. Sam was his baby brother!

"Ssh, it's okay Dean. I promise I'll be gentle. By the time you wake up in the morning you'll be pain free, I promise. You know I love you, I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Dean flinched as Sam loomed over him, his huge body blocking out the light. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch Sam. Feeling movement on the bed he opened his eyes a slit. Sam was taking his shirt off. That brief glimpse of his pecs in the shower didn't do him justice. The hours Sam spent at the gym had paid off. Sam looked like tanned, sculpted marble. 

God, why was he thinking of Sam like that? The thought while gross, wasn't unfamiliar. He'd thought it before though not in those words. Panic started to build in his chest and Sam stroked his spiky brown hair away from his face. It was nice, soothing almost. Still brotherly too, Dean could handle that for the moment.   
  
Sam lowered his large shaggy head down to his brother's face and kissed his forehead. Dean whimpered, he was starting to freak out. Sam was  _kissing_  him!

When Sam moved down further to kiss his neck Dean giggled. He was ticklish there and Sam knew it. The cloud of fog in his brain was starting to lift. He was sobering up and there was no more whiskey...!

"Sam..." he moaned. "Need more whiskey..."

"None left. What about another sedative? I can put it in water?"

Dean shook his head and sat up on the bed. He tried to cover himself with the blanket but Sam slapped his hand away. 

"Too late Dean, I already know what you look like. Lay still, I'll get the sedative."

Dean dry swallowed the pill and chased it with water. He lay back down on the bed and stared up at Sam. 

Sam wasn't sure if he should get Dean aroused or just dive straight into sex. Comfort wise, foreplay was important and Sam loved Dean too much to imagine him in pain. More than he already was anyway. 

"What's the pain like right now?" Sam asked. 

"About a seven." Dean mumbled. His dick was still red raw and hard as a rock. The sedative was starting to kick in now and the panic was abating.   
  
Sam moved a little closer to his brother's hard, muscled body and rested his weight on his arms. He'd dreamed about this for so long, not quite under these circumstances of course. He wanted Dean to want this, want  _him_. 

Dean's eyes fluttered shut as the magic of the whiskey and sedatives finally came into play. Sam took his time licking stripes down his brother's warm skin, making Dean shiver. His arms shook with the tension of not crushing Dean with his body. He lay next to him on the bed on his side and rested his chin in his hand.   
  
Sam watched as Dean's abdominal muscles fluttered under the skin. When he got to the spot just under Dean's navel, Dean began to thrust his hips off the bed. Sam checked to make sure it wasn't pain that was causing Dean to moan. He still felt like he was taking advantage of Dean though but that was the curse's fault, not his. 

Sam changed position, moving down the bed until he was sitting on his haunches between Dean's legs. His brother's eyes fluttered as if he were fighting sleep. Sam parted Dean's thighs and his brother's eyes snapped open. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, lip trembling.

Sam leaned down and kissed it in an effort to soothe him. He eased Dean's legs further apart and stroked the creases of his inner thighs. Dean spread his legs himself and sighed. "Nice."

Sam leaned down and blew on Dean's dick which was throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip. Dean tasted salty and hot and Sam's mouth filled with saliva. Dean moaned low and dirty and Sam's pulse rocketed until he could hear rushing in his ears. 

He sucked the mushroom shaped head and swirled his tongue around it. Dean whimpered and humped Sam's face. He wet his finger and began to circle Dean's entrance. Dean jumped at the contact and tried to move away from the invasion. Sam rested his palm on Dean's stomach and rubbed the tension away. 

Climbing off the bed, Sam removed his own pants and let his huge dick bounce free. He looked into Dean's eyes and fought back a giggle. His brother was staring at his dick like it was an anaconda or something. Sam knew he was big, lots of girls had told him so but what could he do?

Sam picked up the bottle of lube out of his bag and squirted a glob of it over his fingers. Stroking Dean's dick with two fingers, his brother rewarded him with a gasp of pleasure. He pushed Dean's knees onto his chest and squirted more lube into the crack of his ass. 

Dean moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as Sam's finger penetrated the tight muscled hole. 

Dean screwed his face up as Sam's finger went inside to the first knuckle. He scooted up the bed to get away from the invading digit but Sam pulled him back down. 

"Relax Dean otherwise it'll hurt worse." Sam said. He sucked Dean's dick into his mouth again before pushing his finger back in. Dean squeaked and his face turned bright red. 

Ten minutes later Sam managed to get his whole finger inside Dean's tight hole. By the time he added a second, Dean was arching his back off the bed. He hissed at the burning sensation but tried to relax his muscles. It gave him new appreciation of how girls felt the first time they had sex. He'd never take it for granted again, he promised himself. 

"You're okay baby, we're almost there." Sam whispered. 

Dean grunted at the endearment and squeezed his eyes shut again. Sam waited until Dean relaxed and added a third and final finger inside him. Dean whined in the back of his throat and Sam lowered his head and sucked his brother's cock back in his mouth. 

Thanks to the lube, Dean's ass was now as slick and loose as Sam could make it. He sat back on his haunches and repositioned his brother on top of the pillow. Reaching once more for the bottle of lube he tipped the rest of it over his own dick. He wiped his hands on the sheet and positioned his cock at Dean's entrance. 

"Dean? You okay? Just relax as much as you can."

Not giving his brother time to think, Sam placed the head of his huge dick at the entrance to Dean's hole. It was pulsating, opening and closing in time with his heartbeat. Pushing forward, Sam breached the tight ring of muscle and stopped to let Dean get used to the intrusion. 

Dean's lip trembled again and tears leaked out the corner of his eyes. "Hurts..." he whispered, hands clutching the sheets. 

"I know baby, just relax, I'm sorry."

Sam pushed deeper and Dean began to cry in earnest. Breath panting and punctuated by sobs. Sam considered stopping altogether but then he'd have to start from scratch. That'd be even worse for Dean. 

Their dad always said it was better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission. Sam pushed in all the way until his balls hit Dean's ass. 

He stayed still, watching Dean's face and wiped his tears away. He caressed Dean's inner thighs as the muscles were quivering with the effort not to move. He dug his fingers in, manipulating the muscles until he felt them give. He stroked Dean's stomach and his wilting dick. Pulling out of his brother's ass for a second made Dean moan again. He pushed his dick back inside. It felt like a warm, wet vice gripping him. 

The motion of Sam's huge dick filling him made Dean moan again. Sam found the small knot of nerves that was Dean's prostate and skated his dick against it. 

"Fuck! What the hell was that?" Dean yelped. "Do it again!"

"That was your prostate, feels good huh?"

"I have to pee..."

"No you don't, it just feels like you do."

Sam rolled Dean's balls between his fingers and slid them up to Dean's hot, hard dick. Flicking his thumb over his brother's glans he felt Dean's ass clench hard on his cock. 

Sam moved faster inside Dean's ass until he felt the build up of pressure that signaled his own orgasm. He hit Dean's prostate at every thrust and palmed his brother's dick in his huge hand. 

Hot, white, gooey come spurted out of Dean's dick, landing on his own belly and splashing up into his face. Dean grimaced as a drop of come landed in his own eye. He wiped it away with trembling fingers and Sam laughed. The laughter turned to groaning as Sam's orgasm spilled out of him in a roar of passion. 

  
Dean felt Sam's cock swell if that was even possible and the gush of come filled him up. He felt like his insides were drowning. He came a little more himself, tiny droplets dripping down the sides of his dick. Dean grimaced at the noise of Sam pulling his dick out of his ass. It sounded like a squelch and he wrinkled his nose. Gross. 

He felt empty, like something was missing but knew he didn't want to do that again, ever. If Sam loved him, maybe he could be the top next time? He groaned as Sam stroked his sticky balls and rubbed his tummy.   
  
Same gazed into his brother's eyes, grateful to see the pain had disappeared. Dean's dick was now normal sized but still throbbing. He bent his head and suckled the tip and Dean moaned. 

"All over now. You okay?"

"I have good news and bad news."

Sam's face screwed up in concern. "What do you mean?"

"Good news, no more pain. Bad news, I never want to do that again."

Sam laughed but he couldn't help feeling sad. He knew what they shared wasn't a pleasant experience for Dean. Maybe they could switch places? 

Dean watched his brother's face as he chewed through several emotions Dean couldn't name. Now wasn't the right time to go into their options. He hurt and he was all sweaty and gross. 

"Shower time huh?" Sam said. "I know how much you hate going to bed dirty."

"You know me so well..." Dean drawled, rolling his eyes at his brother. He stumbled on unsteady feet into the bathroom and turned the shower to scalding. Sam's arm curled around Dean's shoulder and Dean leaned into him. 

"You okay?" Sam asked. 

Dean nodded and stepped behind the shower curtain. "Coming?" he asked with a smile. "You've already seen me naked..."

Sam propped Dean against the shower wall and started to wash himself. Dean watched him with his bottom lip clamped between his teeth. He listlessly soaped his own stomach but never took his eyes off Sam. 

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and Dean sighed into his neck. 

"Don't get used to this, I'm still a man's man." 

Sam huffed a laugh. "Never doubted it for a second dude. You're still my big brother."

"Not as big as you, guess I lost all those bets when we were younger huh?"

Sam shivered as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his brother's waist. He grabbed one for himself and walked back into the room. He pushed Dean down on the bed and his eyes flicked open in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax princess. You told me that was a one time thing." Sam said with a laugh. "I've got a gift for you."

"Oh god, what now?"

Sam reached down into his bag and removed a tiny tube of cream. 

"What's that?" asked Dean staring at it suspiciously. 

"It'll make you feel better. Turn over."

Sam unscrewed the cap and dabbed a tiny blob of cream down Dean's crack. 

"Ow!"

"I know, that's what the cream's for. Relax Dean."

"I'm starting to hate that word." Dean grumped.

"What about a back rub? I know how much you like those."

"Don't use the gun oil, that burned last time."

"I planned ahead. How about baby oil?"

"When did you buy that? I was with you the whole time today."

"Secret." 

Sam sat on top of Dean's back and to his credit, his brother never flinched. He stroked the oily liquid into his brother's tight muscles. 

"Higher..." Dean mumbled into the pillow. 

Sam took his time, he loved touching Dean and at least now he was enjoying it. Pain free touching. Maybe Dean would let him touch him more often now that he knew Sam's true feelings? 

Only time would tell and for now, Sam had his memories and a vivid imagination. 

 

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson had put out an APB on the two imposters to no avail. They'd dropped off the face of the earth. The rest of her squad had gone home for the night but Brenda couldn't relax. As badly as the case ended and even though the perp wasn't punished, the kids were safe. 

She was still angry with Brad and Luke - the fake ones anyway - but had to admit they'd helped. She couldn't have afforded to waste time on this one. At least the families of the first two victims now had closure. Kelly Lewis's aunt had taken the little girl into her own home so at least she had someone to love her. 

She shook her head in resignation and picked up one of the many case files on her desk. Rubbing her eyes in frustration she stood up, switched off her desk lamp and left the office. Before shutting the door she opened her desk drawer and removed a silver package. 

She peeled back the silver foil, bit into the sweet round chocolate cake and chewed in bliss. Afterwards she went home to Fritz.   
  
The End. 


End file.
